


Date That Dad! (Dream Daddy x Dadsona)

by iciclesthecat



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: I wanted to write more of these, M/M, Unnamed Dadsona (Dream Daddy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Date That Dad!!





	Date That Dad! (Dream Daddy x Dadsona)

(Craig x Dad) 

Craig frowned ringing the doorbell for the third time. He knew Amanda had left to go to college and you weren't taking it very well. Craig hadn't heard from you in a while. So he figured he should stop by and maybe help cheer you up. But. You weren't answering. 

"Hey bro! It's me!" Craig called. 

Still no answer. He pursed his lips before glancing around. He pulled a bobby pin from his pocket and knelt down before the lock. Inserting the bobby into the lock. After a little struggle. The door opened. Craig put the pin into his pocket and headed inside. 

He shut the door as he turned to you asleep on the couch. Two tubs of empty ice cream on the floor. Wrappers of some sweets littered the floor as the TV was playing Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers. Craig sighed kneeling down to your level. He saw your eyes were puffy and cheeks wet. He frowned cupping your cheek and wiping away your tears. 

"(D/N), hey bro." He whispered.

You sniffled fluttering open your eyes, "Craig? What are you doing here?" 

"I got worried about you bro. You haven't talked to me or anything since Amanda-" 

You waled as tears welled in your eyed and you began to cry as you rolled over. Craig pursed his lips as you sobbed softly holding your couch cushion. He put a hand on your shoulder having you sniffle and glance to him. 

"Hey, bud come on cheer up. How about you and me go on a walk. Maybe go get a cone of ice cream." Craig smiled. 

"I'm okay. I wanna stay here." You sniffled. 

"(D/N). Come on you can't be cooped up in here forever." 

"Let me grieve." 

Craig sighed brushing away your hair and kissed your temple. 

"You get better. I'll be back tomorrow okay?" 

You nodded, "At least you'll come back." 

Then you started crying again. Craig chuckled getting up and headed out of the house. He pulled out his phone and searched for a phone number before pressing it to his ear. 

"Oh Craig what's up-" 

"I'm gonna need your help." 

Amanda gave a cocked brow with a soft smile, "It's my dad isn't it?" 

"Yeah he's pretty upset since you left. So I wanna give him something to cheer him up." 

"I have just the thing." 

Craig held a medium sized box. With another smaller one on top. He rang the doorbell, he waited a minute before the door opened. You stood with puffy red eyes and eating a doughnut. Your eyes found the box and sniffled. 

"What's with the box?" 

"There for you." Craig smiled. 

"For me?" 

He nodded, you stepped aside as Craig came in putting the boxes down. You blinked as he sat down and patted the spot next to him. You sniffled shutting the door and sat next to him. First you pulled off the ribbon before lifting the lid. You smiled wide to the Australian Shepard puppy sitting in the box. He yipped softly as you picked him up and held him close. 

"Amanda helped pick him out." Craig said.

"Awe panda." You smiled stroking your new puppy, "Thank you guys." 

"Now you got a new friend to keep you company. While Amanda is away." 

"Well now that I have this dog. I can go on walks with you. Well. Slight jogs." 

He chuckled, "That too." 

"And what are you gonna name him?" 

You studded the light brown, brown, and white fur. His two different colored eyes stared back as you squinted at him. He licked at your nose having you grin. 

"His name is Ace." You nodded. 

"Ace?" 

"I was communicating telepathically with him. Giving him names and he picked Ace. So. His name is Ace." 

You set him down as he sniffed around his new home. You grinned turning to Craig and tackled him in a kiss. Where he gladly returned before the two of you pulled back with smiles. Craig soon frowned having you frown. 

"He's peeing on your wall." 

"ACE NO!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A DIE HARD ONE PIECE FAN, WHAT CAN I SAY?! Requests are now open!


End file.
